The present disclosure relates to machine scannable forms and systems for scanning such forms. Automatic scanning machines for scanning preprinted forms save time for an operator compared to manually grading student or survey response forms. Automatic scanning machines and preprinted forms enable rapid monitoring of items and personnel, and permits more frequent record keeping or testing than might otherwise be achieved if an operator had to check the forms manually. For example, such machines are frequently used to score scholastic test results, tally attendance data, and tally inventory.